Six Sure Step to Snatch Someone Heart
by sierrafujoshiakut
Summary: Harry memiliki sebuah rencana brilian dan jika rencana tersebut tak mampu membuat dirinya untuk mendapatkan hati dari seorang  Draco Malfoy, maka ia pun tak tahu harus melakukan apalagi. One shoot dari Isinuyasha, Slash. HarryxDraco.


Title : Six Sure Steps to Snatch Someone Heart

Disclaimer : JK Rowling and original story by Isinuyasha

Summary : Harry memiliki sebuah rencana brilian dan jika rencana tersebut tak mampu membuat dirinya untuk mendapatkan hati dari seorang Draco Malfoy, maka ia pun tak tahu harus melakukan apalagi.

.

.

.

 _Step 1 : Be Confident!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Malfoy, lama tak berjumpa. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?" Harry mungkin sedikit berteriak saat mengeluarkan kata-kata tersebut karena tampaknya lebih dari satu pengunjung yang melihat ke arahnya.

Jawaban yang ia terima berupa sebuah alis mata yang naik sebelah dan sembari berkata "Aku sedang membeli secangkir teh, yang cukup mengejutkan karena kau tampaknya tidak berharap seseorang akan mendapatkannya dari mengunjungi sebuah toko dengan nama _Tiana Tea Temple_. Dan ya kau sudah benar untuk menanyai maksud kedatanganku kesini karena bagaimanapun juga hal ini cukup mencurigakan." Draco segera membalikkan badannya dan berjalan menuju konter pemesanan.

Wajah Harry mulai memanas dan secara diam ia mengutuk kemampuan bersosialisasinya yang parah itu.

.

.

.

 _Step 2 : Dress to kill_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Ini merupakan sebuah perhelatan gala pesta kementerian sihir yang biasanya sangat membosankan, tetapi Harry berpikir momen seperti inilah yang menjadi sebuah kesempatan emas untuk Harry dapat menunjukkan gaya berbusana terbarunya kepada Malfoy. Untuk mencapai hal tersebut dibutuhkan gabungan kekuatan dari Hermione dan Ginny untuk dapat mengubah gayanya yang cukup amburadul menjadi cukup menawan. Satu-satunya upah yang mereka minta- jika hal ini berhasil- adalah untuk diberitahu pertama kali untuk siapa Harry melakukan ini semua.

"Kau terlihat sangat lezat." Ujaran cermin ajaib di hadapannya itu membuat ia mendapatkan kepercayaan diri yang tinggi, hanya selang lima detik karena ia baru ingat cermin sialan itu mengatakan hal yang sama padanya, setelah ia kembali ke rumahnya sehabis bermain quidditch di rumah keluarga Weasley dan ia basah kuyup oleh keringatnya sendiri.

"Jangan terlihat gelisah dan berhenti meremas kain celanamu, kau akan membuatnya kusut!" Tegur Hermione, sahabatnya ini memang sang penyelamatnya, karena mungkin tanpa keberadaan Hermione, Harry tidak dapat melangkah masuk ke dalam aula. Hermione melingkarkan lengannya ke lengan Harry dan setengah menyeretnya untuk menuju keramaian di dekay meja buffet. Gadis itu mengabaikan usaha Harry yang sibuk menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk mencari seseorang.

"Oh, auror Potter aku tidak mengenalimu karena pakaian menggelikan yang kau kenakan." Ujar Zacharias Smith sembari tertawa ke arahnya. Gelas wine yang Smith pegang sedikit beriak karena kegeliannya sendiri.

Harry mencoba untuk mengacuhkan ejekan tersebut tapi ia cukup merasa kecewa. Ia pun tak bisa menahan diri untuk melihat ke arah kemeja hitam mahal sedikit kendur yang ia kenakan. Setelah semua usaha yang telah ia lakukan untuk mengubah gaya berbusananya rasanya semuanya menjadi sia-sia saja. Rasa marah mulai bergejolak dan ia hendak membalas ejekan tersebut tetapi seseorang telah menabrak Smith dari belakang yang membuat alumni Hufflepuff itu menumpahkan anggur merah yang ia genggam ke jas putihnya tersebut.

"Oh, maaf aku tak sengaja." Draco Malfoy segera berbalik menghadap Smith. "Oh itu kau Smith. Kau tampak sangat kacau saat ini." Ia melirik kearah noda merah dari wine itu di jasnya Smith. " Dan tampaknya kau menumpahkan wine ke dirimu sendiri, sangat disayangkan."

Harry cukup yakin suara yang berasal dari Smith bisa dikatakan sebuah gerungan. "Kau melakukannya dengan sengaja Malfoy. Jangan macam-macam kau denganku!"

"Aku sudah meminta maaf. Sini biar aku bantu." Malfoy pun mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya dan mengayunkan menjadi sebuah lingkaran. Jas dan kemeja putih Smith berubah menjadi senada dengan warna wine yang tumpah. "Nah lebih baik bukan? Sekarang kau tidak bisa melihat nodanya sama sekali."

Rona wajah Smith berubah mendekati warna dari pakaian yang ia kenakan sekarang. Ia tampaknya hendak menyerang Malfoy, akan tetapi keberadaan para tamu undangan lainnya yang membuat ia menahan malu kemudian menggeram lalu berbalik arah dan pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua. Ia tampak mendorong beberapa orang dan menerobos kerumunan.

Harry yang masih berdiri canggung masih tak mengerti apa yang telah terjadi. Malfoy berbalik menghadap Harry dan mengamati busana Harry sesaat kemudian ia melihat ke arah wajah Harry dan mengerlingkan sebuah seringai kecil.

"Potter, bukankah kita berdua terlihat mengesankan malam ini? Aku sepenuh hati setuju." Dengan itu ia melangkah pergi melewati Harry yang hanya diam tertegun, Malfoy membuat bahu mereka berdua sedikit bersentuhan. Setelah beberapa detik Hermione muncul di sampingnya dengan membawa dua piring yang berisi beberapa makanan kecil.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum seperti orang idiot Harry ?" Harry sendiri tidak yakin dengan apa yang terjadi pada dirinya, akan tetapi ia tak bisa menghentikan dirinya untuk tidak tersenyum lebar.

.

.

.

 _Step 3 : Be Honest_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Harry sedang memainkan pena bulunya disaat ia mendengar derap langkah yang menuju ke arah lorong. Ia pun mendongakkan kepalanya dan mendapati seseorang yang tampak tinggi dan menawan berpakaian di jubah hitam khas seorang master ramuan melangkah melewati ruang kerjanya yang pintunya ia buka. Harry pun menjatuhkan pena bulunya dan secapa spontan meneriakkan nama lelaki tersebut.

"Malfoy!"

Langkah lelaki itu pun terhenti, Harry menunggu beberapa detik dan yakin kalau Malfoy kembali berjalan secara diam-diam, akan tetapi ketika kepala pemuda berambut blonde itu di depan pintu masuk ruangannya dan berkata "Ya?" Ada nada curiga dari Malfoy ke arah Harry.

Terlalu fokus untuk mendapatkan perhatian dari Malfoy, maka Harry pun tidak memikirkan alasan apa yang harus ia kemukakan kepada Malfoy. Ia pun menjadi sedikit terbata-bata menuturkan kalimatnya.

"Uhm ram-rambutmu tampak sangat bagus hari ini, sangat lembut dan…. bersinar."

Malfoy tampak sangat kesal sekarang. "Thanks, Potter. Kumohon untuk kau dapat mengkontrol rasa iri mu itu." Seketika itupun lelaki itu pergi dari hadapan pintu ruangan kerja Harry.

Harry pun mendengus kesal pada dirinya sendiri dan ia pun mencoba untuk mengabaikan Ron yang posisi meja kerjanya berada di depannya dan memandanginya dengan mulut yang terbuka dan tampak beberapa kunyahan potongan sandwich yang hampir keluar dari mulutnya itu.

.

.

.

 _Step 4 : Get to know one another_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Café yang kebanyakan dikunjungi oleh karyawan dari kementerian sihir pada saat jam istirahat selalu penuh. Harry sangat beruntung hari ini karena ia telah melihat seorang pria pergi meninggalkan sebuah meja kecil di dekat jendela. Dengan segera Harry berjalan menuju meja tersebut, kemudian secara bersamaan ia menarik kursi tersebut dan meletakkan cup kopinya ke atas meja, karena ia agak kasar meletakkan cup tersebut maka beberapa cipratan kopi membasahi tangannya itu.

Sembari mengutuk kecil Harry mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari sesuatu yang bisa ia jadikan lap. Beberapa saat kemudian tanpa suara, sebuah lengan berkulit pucat menyodorkan sebuah sapu tangan ke pemuda yang bertahan hidup itu. Seperkian detik pula Harry baru menyadari siapa pemilik dari sapu tangan tersebut dan sebelum Malfoy pergi melaluinya, tanpa pikir panjang Harry menarik lengan jubah milik Malfoy. Membuat pewaris tunggal itu memandangi Harry dengan alis sebelah naik satu tingkat.

"Terima kasih atas sapu tangannya." Ujar Harry dengan cepat. "Kau bisa duduk di kursi kosong dihadapanku, karena tidak ada meja kosong lainnya." Lanjut Harry.

Malfoy mengedarkan pandangannya dan mendapati ucapan Harry memang benar. Ia pun menghela nafas dan duduk di kursi tersebut, tampaknya cengiran aneh Harry tidak membuat seorang Malfoy terganggu dan mungkin saja ini merupakan suatu pertanda baik. Malfoy menyeruput tehnya dan kemudian ia menyandarkan punggungnya tanpa berkata-kata lagi. Suasana diantara keduanya semakin canggung sehingga Harry mencoba untuk membuka pembicaraan.

"Apa tim quidditch yang kau dukung?" Jika Malfoy tampak terkejut akan pertanyaan itu ia tidak menunjukkan reaksi tersebut. "Falmouth Falcons."

"Oh, tentu saja."

Alis mata Malfoy naik kembali. "Oh? Jadi kau bukan fans dari Chudley Cannon?" Harry tertawa kecil. "Okay, kau memang benar."

Keduanya pun terdiam lagi untuk beberapa saat dan suasana diam yang canggung kembali menyeliputi mereka. Sekalipun tampaknya hal tersebut tidak membuat Malfoy terganggu tidak seperti yang Harry rasakan saat ini.

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu dengan ramuan saat ini?"

"Baik, terima kasih."

"Apa kau membuat ramuan yang menarik saat ini?"

"Aku tidak yakin bahwa akan ada ramuan yang menarik buatmu."

Harry mengatakan kepada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia hanya mengkhayalkan sebuah maksud tersembunyi dari kaliamt yang Malfoy lontarkan.

"Mungkin ada beberapa yang menarik." Ujar Harry sembari mencoba untuk tidak memikirkan pelumas yang berada di dalam laci meja kecil tempat tidurnya yang ia beli di _passionate potions_ dan bagaimana beberapa cara untuk ia gunakan pelumas tersebut terhadap Malfoy. Sayangnya pipi Harry mulai merona merah dan Malfoy memberikan sebuah seringai kecil.

"Hm, info yang menarik untuk diketahui Potter." Harry tidak sadar kalau Malfoy telah menghabiskan minumannya dan ia pun kecewa ketika melihat pemuda berambut blonde itu hendak beranjak pergi. "Ini cukup menyenangkan Potter, lain kali kita lakukan lagi." Kemudian pemuda alumni Slytherin itu melangkah pergi.

Sungguh Harry merasa cukup frustasi, karena ia bahkan tidak dapat membuat suatu pembicaraan yang baik ke Malfoy, bagaimana cara untuk bisa mendekati orang yang ia taksir itu lebih dekat? Ia pun memandangi sapu tangan yang sedari tadi ia genggam, permukaannya lebih lembut daripada sapu tangan miliknya. Sesaat ia amati sapu tangan tersebut dan mendapati ada sebuah inisial di ujung bawah yang bertulis DM. Sebuah senyuman pun terpampang diwajah Harry karena sekalipun pembicaraan mereka tidak terkesan berharga setidaknya tanpa sengaja Malfoy memberikannya sebuah saputangan pribadinya dan bagi Harry ini sangat berharga.

.

.

.

 _Step 5 : Do something nice for them_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Harry mencoba untuk kembali mengingat isi dari step pertama ketika ia berjalan menuju lab kerjanya Malfoy. Ia pun berhenti di hadapan kualinya Malfoy kemudian menyemburkan sebuah senyuman yang cukup lebar dan menunggu untuk disapa.

Sayangnya Malfoy entah memang sedang konsentrasi penuh dengan ramuan di dalam kuali tersebut atau memang mau mengacuhkan Harry sehingga Harry mencoba untuk mendeham pelan, Malfoy pun tampak sedikit kesal ketika mengalihkan pandangannya dari ramuan yang ia buat dan setelah kepulan asap dari ramuan itu mulai menghilang baru Malfoy sadar siapa yang berada dihadapannya itu, kedua bola mata abu-abu itu sedikit membesar dan ia tampak diam mematung di tempatnya. Harry berharap keberadaanya itu tidak membuat Malfoy takut.

Harry pun mencoba untuk tersenyum lagi yang ia harap merupakan sebuah senyuman yang menarik akan tetapi dari ekspresi terkejut yang ia dapat sepertinya ia malah tampak seperti orang aneh. Dasar cermin sialan yang telah mengatakan kepadanya bahwa senyumanlah kunci untuk mendapatkan hati siapapun. Harusnya sudah dari dulu Harry buang cermin penipu itu.

"Ada alasan apa yang membuat kau berada disini atau kau hanya akan diam memandangiku sampai mati?" Demi Merlin, nada kesal Malfoy sungguh sexy.

"Aku membawakan mu sesuatu." Harry menjulurkan jemari kirinya yang tengah menggenggam sesuatu. Pandangan Malfoy mengarah ke tangan Harry untuk beberapa saat membuat Harry mulai merasa gelisah dan membuat tangan kanannya Harry mengusap rambut ikalnya itu ke belakang. Malfoy kembali memandangi Harry.

"Apakah itu… apakah itu sesuatu yang aku pikirkan?" Hal itu terdengar seperti sebuah pernyataan dibandingkan sebuah pertanyaan sehingga membuat Harry sedikit ragu untuk menjawabnya.

"Uhm, aku mendengarkan kau berbicara dengan kolegamu, tapi sengaja tak. Kau tahukan kantorku berada cukup dekat dengan laboratoriummu. Malfoy masih sedikitpun tak bergeming sehingga Harry kembali melanjutkan.

"Kau mengeluh bahwa tidak bisa mendapatkan bahan aneh ini untuk percobaanmu, karena untuk suatu alasan." Harry mengerlingkan matanya ke arah tanda kegelapan yang berada di balik lengan jubah Malfoy. "Jadi aku mendapatkannya untukmu."

Raut wajah Malfoy menjadi lebih terkejut lagi. " Kau membeli bahan ini, untukku dengan keadaannya seperti itu?" Tunjuk Malfoy kearah jamur yang telah berkerut di tangan Harry. Malfoy terlihat sangat kaget dan dia tidak mengambil langkah apapun untuk menerima jamur tersebut dari tangan Harry. Maka wajar saja Harry mengambil kesimpulan buruk.

"Oh, Merlin. Ini bukan bahan yang kau butuhkan bukan? Kau butuh jamur ini dijadikan bubuk atau dikeringkan atau di-"

"Apa kau merasa baik?"

"Apa?" Harry menjadi bingung dengan pertanyaan Malfoy.

Malfoy mengitari meja kerjanya itu dan mendekati Harry lalu ia menepis jamur tersebut dari tangan Harry, jika Harry merasa sedikit terluka maka itupun dapat dipahami. Raut wajah Harry sepertinya dapat dibaca Malfoy karena ekspresi khawatir terlihat dari wajah tampan Malfoy.

"Kenapa jamur ini tidak di bungkus? Ini sangat jarang dan mahal. Aku berharap kau membelinya di tempat yang legal, dan dari sumber yang professional."

Harry menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal itu. "Er, aku membelinya secara legal dari orang terpecaya dan memang ada bungkusnya, tapi bungkusnya terlalu besar dan tidak muat di dalam kantung jubahku. Besarnya tiga kali lipat dari jamur itu dan terlalu banyak kertas dan lembaran tidak penting lainnya."

"Dan kau tidak bertanya-tanya mengapa jamur ini harus dibungkus sedemikian rupa? Apa kau memakan sesuatu setelah kau menyentuh jamur itu?"

"Hm, mungkin saja."

"Mungkin atau kau memang memakan sesuatu?"

"Aku makan sesuatu." Harry menolehkan pandangannya dan memainkan kedua kakinya seperti bocah sekolah yang habis dihukum. Disituasi lain Harry mungkin saja akan menjabarkan kalau gerungan milik Malfoy itu sexy tapi saat ini rasanya cukup membuat Harry merasa sedikit terintimidasi. Malfoy menggenggam dagu Harry membuat ia melihat kearah sepasang bola mata yang bersinar bak rembulan dan-

"Potter buka matamu lebih lebar." Harry menuruti ucapan Malfoy dan mencoba untuk tidak menghirup dalam-dalam aroma maskulin dari tubuh Malfoy. Lelaki berambut terang itu menghela nafas panjang dan melepaskan dagunya Harry. " Potter kau memang orang gila yang bodoh."

"Maaf, aku kira itu jamur yang kau maksudkan."

Pandangan yang diberikan oleh Malfoy terhadapnya bisa dikatakan sebuah rasa sayang, well jika memang kau seputus asa Harry. "Itu memang jamur yang benar."

Harry tak dapat membendung cengirannya seraya berseru kencang. "Aku tahu itu."

"Tapi tampaknya kau tak sadar kalau jamur ini mengandung racun dan bisa berbahaya jika dikonsumsi bahkan dengan porsi kecil sekalipun. Dapat mengakibatkan kelumpuhan, koma bahkan kematian." Malfoy menyilangkan kedua lengannya. "Sepertinya keberuntunganmu sekali lagi yang menyelamatkan nyawamu itu."

Harry tertawa lega. "Tapi ini bahan yang kau butuhkan bukan? Kau bisa memulai percobaanmu sekarangkan?"

"Aku berharap kau tidak melakukan hal bodoh seperti ini lagi, tapi ya jamur ini merupakan bahan terakhir yang aku butuhkan. Aku rasa aku harus berterima kasih kepadamu sekalipun kau sungguh bodoh." Harry memberikan senyuman dan dibalas sebuah senyuman tipis yang menghiasi wajah Malfoy yang mana membuat pemuda itu semakin sexy saja.

Harry yakin kalau saat ini adalah momen paling bahagia yang ia alami, sangat bahagia sehingga tampaknya dunia berputar dan lantai seolah-olah menariknya. "Sama-sama." Balas Harry pelan dan ekspresi ketakutan dari Malfoy yang ia lihat terakhir kalinya sebelum semuanya berubah menjadi gelap.

.

.

.

 _Step 6 : Make your interest known._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Ketika Harry membuka kedua kelopak matanya, ia melihat banyaknya rambut tebal. Ia pun mendengar suara kencang dari seseorang di dalam ruangan itu. "Dia telah sadar!" dan selang beberapa saat Harry melihat banyak nya rambut merah. Seseorang memakaikan dirinya kacamata sehingga ia dapat memastikan dugaannya bahwa saat ini ruangannya dipenuhi oleh anggota keluarga Weasley dan Hermione berdiri di samping tempat tidurnya.

"Kau sungguh ceroboh Harry!" Ujar Hermione sembari menggenggam tangan Harry.

"Apa, tidak ada kata bagaimana keadaanmu Harry? Atau aku sungguh senang melihat kau telah sadar, atau kami tidak tahu apa yang harus kami lakukan tanpa dirimu Harry?" Harry mencoba untuk tersenyum tapi , malah terlihat seperti kesakitan sehingga membuat Molly Weasley mendekatinya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja,dear?" Harry hanya memberikan anggukan dan mencoba untuk tersenyum lagi. Kali ini ia berhasil tersenyum karena Molly terlihat lega.

"Kau sungguh membuat kami semua khawatir Harry, pingsan seperti itu. Jika saja Draco Malfoy tidak segera membawamu ke st mungo dan bekerja dari pagi sampai malam untuk membuat obat penawar racun…." Molly menepuk nepuk pelan tangan Harry.

Harry yang masih tak paham akan situasi yang ia alami hendak mengatakan sesuatu akan tetapi seorang suster yang terlihat galak memasuki ruangannya. "Terlalu banyak orang di dalam, pasien butuh istirahat, terutama setelah ia baru saja sadar."

"Ya tentu saja, ayo semuanya kita keluar, biarkan Harry beristirahat." Ujar Arthur Weasley sembari merangkulkan lengannya ke pundak Molly. Anggota Weasley yang lain satu persatu memberikan ucapan lekas sembuh ke Harry dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan, yang tetap tinggal di dalam ruangan adalah Ron, Ginny dan Hermione. Mereka bertiga segera mendekati Harry yang masih terbaring lemas.

Suster itu memandang tajam ke arah mereka bertiga dan memberikan ekspresi tanpa suara untuk ketiganya segera meninggalkan ruangan juga, akan tetapi Harry hanya melambaikan tangannya secara sembarang untuk memberitahu kepada suster bahwa keberadaan mereka bertiga tidak mengganggunya. Pada akhirnya suster itu pergi dengan memberikan tatapan yang galak ke arah Harry.

Ginny duduk di sisi tempat tidur dan menyilangkan kedua lengannya sembari memasang sebuah seringai diwajah cantiknya itu. "Draco Malfoy,eh?"

Kedua bola mata Harry membulat dan dia langsung memandang ke arah Ron yang malah menghindari tatapan dari Harry, lalu ia menatap ke arah Hermione yang memberikannya sebuah senyuman. "Kau tahu?"

Ginny sekarang tertawa. "Hanya kau Harry, satu-satunya orang di dunia yang memberikan jamur beracun sebagai hadiah untuk orang yang ditaksirnya. Sungguh tak ada harapan untukmu Harry."

Harry duduk bersandar pada kepala ranjang rumah sakitnya dan tertawa kecil. "Itu merupakan sebuah ide yang bagus saat itu." Suaranya masih terdengar serak sehingga Hermione memberikannya segelas air putih yang langsung ia tegak habis. "Berapa lama aku pingsan?"

"Lima hari." Ujar Ron. Harry sangat terkejut dengan jawaban Ron. "Lima hari?"

"Ya, jika Mafoy tidak segera bekerja membuat penawar racun setelah membawamu ke st mungo maka bisa lebih memakan waktu yang lama lagi untuk kau sadar." Ujar Hermione.

"Dia sangat bersikeras untuk memberikan setiap dosis kepadamu." Lanjut Hermione.

"Dosis apa?"

"Obat penawar racun itu bisa menjadi berbahaya bagi tubuhmu jika diberikan dalam dosis besar. Tubuhmu tidak dapat menerimanya secara sekaligus, sehingga kau harus mengkonsumsi penawar itu dalam jumlah dosis kecil yang diberikan tiap 1 jam sekali." Harry tertegun mendengar perjelasan dari Hermione karena ia tak menyangka Malfoy bersedia melakukan itu semua, dan hal itu merupakan sebuah hal yang menggembirakan untuknya.

"Mengapa kau sangat tenang mengenai Malfoy?"

"Heh, sebenarnya ini cukup jelas." Ujar Hermione yang di balas dengan anggukan oleh Ginny.

"Kau bisa dikatakan tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa ketika Malfoy berada satu ruangan denganmu. Bahkan Ron saja menyadari ketika kau bertingkah aneh jika dirimu itu mendengar seseorang menyebut nama Malfoy, dan yeah itu sudah termasuk kategori luar biasa bukan?" Lanjut Hermione. Ron tampak bimbang antara harus setuju dengan pernyataan dari Hermione atau harus merasa tersinggung, jadinya ia memilih untuk mengangkat bahu saja.

"Oh, aku kira tidak akan ada yang menyadarinya." Ujar Harry sembari menggaruk tengkuknya. Hermione terlihat geli mendengar ucapan Harry.

" _Well_ , usahamu itu ketara sekali Harry, bahkan bisa dikatakan kalau Malfoy pun menyadari hal itu. Hanya saja kalian berdua tampak canggung satu sama lain, jadi mungkin saja ia tidak tahu." Harry mulai merasa gelisah.

"Dimana Malfoy sekarang?"

"Dia berada disini semalaman sehingga kami mengirimnya untuk beristirahat di manornya." Ginny beranjak dari tempat tidur itu.

"Seharusnya kami harus menyampaikan berita kepadanya kalau kau telah sadar, tapi kami pikir bukankah lebih menyenangkan jika kau saja yang menyambanginya." Ujar Ginny dengan cengiran kecilnya itu.

"Maksudmu?"

"Jangan berpura-pura bodoh Harry, segera muncul di manor dan menggendongnya atau melakukan sesuatu yang romantis kepadanya." Wajahnya Harry menjadi panas dan mulai membuatnya semakin tak nyaman.

"Aku tak bisa sembarangan muncul dihadapannya dan mengutarakan isi hatiku kepadanya, dia akan menertawakanku." Ujar Harry dengan histeris. Ekspresi yang Ginny berikan seolah-olah memandang rendah Harry, ia yakin akan hal itu.

"Kalau begitu jangan katakan apapun. Aku yakin ada hal lain yang bisa kau lakukan. Kau pasti buta untuk tak dapat melihat kalau Malfoy juga menyukaimu."

"Bahkan jika aku percaya dengan ucapanmu, yang mana mungkin terjadi, aku tak bisa melakukan hal itu. Aku mempunya sebuah rencana dan aku tak mungkin mengacaukannya."

"Oh." Ginny terlihat penasaran saat ini. "Jadi apa langkah selanjutnya yang ada di dalam rencanamu itu?"

"Um…" Harry mencoba untuk mengingat apa yang tertera didalam buku tersebut. Damnit. "Apa? Aku tak mendengar ucapanmu Harry?"

"Sebuah pengakuan."

Ginny terlihat congkak untuk beberapa saat. "Baiklah, aku tetap saja tidak mungkin bisa pergi, kau dengar ucapan suster tadi, aku harus beristirahat."

"Heh, jangan konyol, racun itu telah meninggalkan tubuhmu dan kau sudah sembuh total. Lagian kaya' kau peduli akan aturan yang berlaku saja." Ujar Hermione. Harry tak dapat berkelit lagi sedangkan Ron sedari tadi yang hanya berdiam diri membuat Harry memandang ke arahnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa dengan semua ini?"

Ron meletakkan kedua tangannya ke dalam kantong jubahnya dan mengangkat kedua bahunya saja. "Tentu saja, awalnya aku sedikit marah,akan tetapi mereka berdua habis-habisan meneriak kepadaku jadinya sekarang tak masalah." Ginny dan Hermione tersenyum bangga ke arah Ron.

"Jadi aku benar-benar harus ke Malfoy manor?"

"Kau percaya kepada kami bukan Harry?" Tanya Hermione.

Harry menghela nafas kecil. "Baiklah aku pergi sekarang, doakan aku berhasil, _guys_." Harry pun beranjak melangkah ke kamar mandi untuk mengganti pakaiannya.

Ketika Harry sudah sampai di depan pintu masuk manor terdapat peri rumah yang hanya sedikit membukakan pintu. "Master Malfoy sedang tidur."

"Master Malfoy tidak akan marah, aku jamin. Bahkan dia pasti telah menunggu kedatanganku." Harry memberikan pembelaan diri tapi tampaknya si peri rumah itu masih curiga terhadap Harry.

"Master Malfoy tidak mengatakan kepada Mibby mengenai adanya tamu yang ditunggu oleh beliau."

"Kumohon Mibby, dia akan marah jika ia mendengar darimu kalau kau tidak mengijinkanku untuk masuk. Namaku Harry Potter, dan aku adalah temannya master Malfoy."

Mibby masih terlihat sedikit curiga tetapi ia telah membuka lebar pintu masuk. "Master telah mengatakan banyak hal mengenai Harry Potter ke Mibby." Peri rumah itu memandangi Harry dari atas kebawah layaknya tingkah Malfoy ketika pertama kali melihatnya.

"Mibby masih ragu, master berkata kalau Harry Potter adalah orang yang sangat tampan. Tapi Mibby pikir kau memiliki kuping yang kecil untuk bisa dikata sebagai orang yang tampan." Harry tak dapat memilih antara harus tersinggung akan ucapan Mibby yang berkata kalau dia jelek atau harus tersanjung akan ucapan Malfoy yang mengatakan kalau ia tampan. Sebelum Harry dapat mengatakan apa-apa si peri rumah itu melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Tapi Mibby bisa melihat kau memakai kacamata dan memiliki bekas luka itu, jadi Mibby percaya ucapanmu itu." Peri rumah keluarga Malfoy itu pun mempersilahkan Harry masuk.

"Master tertidur di kamarnya, Mibby akan menunjukkan letaknya." Harry menghela nafas lega dan segera melangkah mengikuti peri rumah yang telah menutup pintu masuk dan menuju kamar Malfoy. Sesampainya di depan pintu masuk kamar milik Malfoy, Mibby segera pergi entah kemana.

Harry berdiam diri untuk seperkian detik dan ia pun memutarkan gangang pintu dan membuka pintu tersebut. Seperti yang Mibby katakan Malfoy-Draco, ya Harry harus membiasakan untuk memanggilnya Draco sekarang. Draco sedang tertidur. Harry pun melangkah pelan tanpa suara ke tempat tidur itu dan duduk disisi kosong Draco.

Draco yang terlelap tak bergeming sedikitpun, lelaki tampan itu menghadap ke arah Harry. Harry yang masih bingung dengan apa yang harus ia lakukan kembali mengingat ucapan Ginny yang mengatakan ia harus melakukan sesuatu yang romantis. Bukankah aksi lebih jujur dibandingkan kata-kata? Terpacu akan pikiran tersebut maka tanpa ragu Harry mendekatkan wajahnya ke Draco.

Ia yakin suara degup jantungnya terdengar ke penjuru ruangan sehingga bisa membuat Draco terbangun. Harry pun menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan mengeluarkannya secara perlahan-lahan. Ia pun mengatakan kepada dirinya untuk menjadi seorang Gryffindor pemberani dan langsung mencium Draco.

Untuk sekian detik tidak ada reaksi apa-apa dari Draco, akan tetapi ia dapat rasakan bibir Draco bergerak dan sepasang jemari menyentuh wajah Harry, ia pun mundur dan melihat ke arah Draco yang kedua matanya masih memejam akan tetapi terpasang sebuah senyuman manis di wajahnya. Kelopak mata Draco bergerak dan kedua bola mata menawan itu perlahan dapat Harry lihat. Ekspresi yang terpasang diwajah Draco awalnya penuh dengan kebingungan, akan tetapi setelah sadar dengan keberadaan Harry ia pun menjadi terkejut.

"Potter?"

"Ya ini aku." Harry mencoba untuk meyakinkan Draco dengan senyumannya.

Draco masih memandangi Harry dengan tatapan yang seolah-olah Harry memiliki dua kepala.

"Kau sudah sadar?"

"Tentu saja."

"Dan kau berada disini?"  
"Iya, tentu saja." Kebingungannya Draco malah menjadi bahan bakarnya kepercayaan diri milik Harry.

"Apa kau baru saja menciumku?" Apa tadi dia bilang kepercayaan diri? Yang ia maksudkan adalah kehinaannya.

"Um, tidak." Dia berpikir jika saja ada ramuan anti rona pipi yang memerah, sudah pasti ia akan rela merogoh galleon lebih dalam dari ruang besinya di Gringott.

Draco tampak sangat terhibur sekarang. "Okay, kalau begitu siapa yang melakukannya?"

"Mungkin kau hanya memimpikannya."

"Oh, baiklah itu sebuah mimpi yang indah, kalau begitu sebaiknya aku kembali tidur." Draco kembali meletakkan kepalanya ke atas bantal empuknya itu dan hendak menutup matanya di saat Harry menghelakan nafas kesal.

"Okay, okay aku akui, akulah yang menciummu, maafkan aku."

"Hmph, tidak sulitkan mengakuinya." Draco kembali duduk dan memandangi Harry yang mana malah membuat pemuda alumni Gryffindor itu tak tahu harus berkata apalagi atau harus melakukan apalagi lebih tepatnya. "Apa yang kau tunggu? Ayo lakukan lagi."

"Apa? Akui lagi?"

Ekpresi pada wajah Draco tercampur antara rasa suka dan jengkel. "Cium aku lagi, idiot."

"Oh." Sungguh Harry tak menyangka akan ucapan dari Draco itu, tapi instingnya yang membuat ia mendekatkan wajahnya dan menangkup wajah Draco kemudian ia kecup mesra. Jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang karena ia tak percaya kalau ia benar-benar telah mencium bibir sexy itu. Setelah keduanya selesai bercumbu tampak raut wajah Draco yang penuh akan rasa kasih sayang kepada Harry.

"Butuh waktu yang lama untuk kau sadar." Ujar Draco. "Dan berjanjilah kau tidak akan melakukan hal bodoh seperti membawakanku jamur beracun lagi hanya untuk membuatku terkesan, okay?" Harry mengangguk cepat sebelum Draco menarik jubah Harry keatas tubuhnya. "Sekarang ayo kemari."

Harry sangat senang dan segera menuruti kalimat itu, ia sungguh harus berterima kasih kepada sang penulis buku itu, mungkin ia akan memberikan donasi yang lumayan besar kepada penulis itu. Nanti saja tapi setelah ia selesai bercinta dengan lelaki mempesona yang sedang membuka pakaiannya itu.

.

.

.

 _Optional Step : Share these step with your friends!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Kebun belakang _the burrow_ di penuhi oleh beberapa orang. Draco duduk di sebuah kursi panjang kayu sembari memperhatikan beberapa Weasley bermain quidditch, beberapa saat kemudian anak paling muda dari pasukan rambut jahe itu duduk disampingnya.

"Apa kau akan memberitahunya bahwa kaulah yang mengirimkan buku tersebut kepadanya?" Ginny menyeringai kecil, helai rambut merah menyala itu sedikit tertepa angin dan membuat gadis itu tampak sedikit gila.

Malfoy hanya membalas seringai tersebut dan mendekatkan bibir cangkir tehnya sembari melihat ke arah kekasih barunya itu yang sedang sibuk berbincang dengan Ron.

"Nah." Ujarnya dengan mudah dan meneguk tehnya tersebut.

.

.

.

FIN


End file.
